In August 2010 while viewing the maturity development of apples in my ‘Banning Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,753) apple tree orchard located at 18998 Marten Road, Quincy, Grant County, Wash. 98848, a limb mutation of advanced maturity and more intense color development was discovered on one of these trees. Trees were asexually propagated at my direction by budding on ‘M9-RN29’ rootstock (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,714) in the fall of 2011 and planted a cultivated area of my East Wenatchee, Wash. orchard in 2012. Fruit from these second generation trees were identical to those from the mother limb with respect to maturity dates and appearance.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety budded onto ‘M9-RN29’ rootstock in East Wenatchee, Wash. and observation of the resulting trees growing in East Wenatchee, Wash. has shown that the foregoing characteristics are firmly fixed and come true to type.